chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Reappearing
The Reappearing is the 11th episode of Elite ANT Force season 2, and the 31st episode overall. Plot While Adam has been cured, Kaz inserted bionics into himself, became a glowing, laser-shooting, fireball, and damaged Adam's eyes, much like Douglas' and Taylor's. The team rush him to the hospital and decide what to do about Kaz- A bionic arm, so he won't lose his superpowers. However, Chase starts glitching, which is odd, as he lost his bionics. Chase is taken home, and finally reveals he is actually Dr. Gao, and the glitching was Chase fighting back. Gao is about to take them out, but they get Douglas' time machine to save Chase- by stopping themselves from melting Gao-Ricardo. Kaz does not come with them. Things get complicated when Bree and Oliver see their past selves, and completely alter the outcome of events from that day. The two versions of the Elite ANT Force report to the hospital where Mighty Med used to be, and spend the night. Cast Main Cast * Jake Short as Oliver Quimby/ Fletcher Quimby * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport (Special Guest Star) Recurring Cast * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan * Ashley Argota as Isabella Davenport * Brandon Salgado-Tellis as Freddy Davenport * Max Charles as Gordon Davenport * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Ping Wu as Dr. Gao * Leo Howard as Gao-Ricardo * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Carlos Lacamera as Horace Trivia * Super Powers and bionics don't mix well when superheroes give themselves bionics, since it tears away at their human infrastructures, turns their skin into energy or elements, causes glitchy abilities, and makes them go insane. These symptoms are only done for superheroes, as Bree has constantly showed that her superpowers have had no effect on her bionics whatsoever. * Douglas' time machine cannot achieve molecular replacement. * Isabella losing her eyesight in Lab Rats and Douglas losing his in Elite Force is mentioned. * If superheroes are possessed, they start to glitch, as they have an advantage over normal humans, and can regain control temporarily. * Mighty Med has been replaced. * Jake Short said that it was hard for his 4 selves to interact. * Fletcher has Oliver's haircut in this episode. * William Brent is removed from the main cast, replaced by Jeremy Kent Jackson, and so is Bradley Steven Perry, replaced by Tyrel Jackson Williams. * This begins a new "Saving Chase" story arc * This is one of the episodes to have a lesser amount of content, but spread out over a longer period of time. * The Ricardo-Krane paradox means that this episode still happened. * Donald injects Douglas with bionics. * This episode creates 2018A. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials